1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and a program used for managing players on each of game players' teams in order to play a team based game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various team based games, a simulation type game in which, from the view point of an owner of a baseball team, a game payer scouts baseball players and creates his own team that automatically plays against another game player's team has been developed. For example, such a baseball game is described in Online game SEGA Corporation “Let's make a professional baseball team ONLINE 2” started on May 27, 2008, <URL: http://www.yakyutsuku-online.com/>.
In a game of such a genre, a game player selects a starting lineup of nine players from the listed players of the team. Thereafter, the game player enjoys playing a game against another game player to win the game. During the game, each player plays automatically, substitution of players is performed automatically, and the tactics are determined automatically. Thus, winning or losing is determined by how well the game player estimates the game progress and selects team members before the game starts. This is the chance of the game player to show his/her ability.
In addition, in some games of such a genre, scouting players means collecting trading cards. There is one-to-one correspondence between a trading card and a player on a team playable in a game. By registering the use right of a trading card in a predetermined Web site, the game player can register the team members playable in a game. Such a game is described in, for example, the BANDAI online game “Professional Baseball Owners' League” beta version started on Mar. 9, 2010, Selling of cards started on Mar. 20, 2010, [Online], <URL: http://ownersleague.jp/>.
The trading cards are sold in the form of a package so that a game player cannot view the trading cards beforehand. Therefore, if the game player buys and collect a plurality of trading cards, some of the types of the trading cards may be duplicated.
In addition to the game described in the BANDAI online game “Professional Baseball Owners' League”, in some games in which the characters playable in the game are registered by registering the user right of objects, the same characters are not used. For example, as shown in the BANDAI online game “Professional Baseball Owners' League”, when a game simulates real sport games, a trading card corresponds to a real player. Thus, if the same player plays in a plurality of teams, the game becomes unrealistic. However, the game player feels that it is unfair since only one of the same trading cards among the plurality of collected trading cards can be used. As used herein, the term “object” refers to not only a real trading card and a toy, such as an action figure, but also a virtual thing (e.g., data representing a trading card or a toy).